rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell
Physical Appearance Maxwell is a male Lucario in the prime of life, physically. More wiry than muscled, he's actually a little less strong than most of his species; preferring speed and aura attacks to straightforward physical combat. Taller than the average for his species though, and his 'hands' more dexterous than most; he can perform almost any task that a human could do. Rapid typing, shuffling a deck of cards and other slight, swift and rapid maneuvers with his hands are difficult for him at best and impossible at worst. His ears to twitch a fair amount though, even when talking to someone; taking in all the nearby sounds. A habit of his to pinpoint the locations of others around him with sound or aura sense. Personality Quiet to a fault; Maxwell will stand thinking about a problem until he resolves it, even in battle against a difficult battle, as seen in his SpecOps initiation; he analyzed the minds of those around him more than actually battling; only retaliating when he couldn't think of a more effective attack or was disturbed in his meditations. Fortunately for him he can 'Detect' incoming missiles and remain relatively unscathed while thinking a battle-plan though. This mindset undoubtedly gained during his extended stint in a pokéball; where he spent almost all his time watching the minds of people. Another being a mild case of claustrophobia and a strong dislike of the idea of being captured in a pokéball. Although quiet; Maxwell is by no means a silent statue; rolling his eyes, sighing, sticking his tongue out at appropriate times. Communicating without words, think Gromit from 'Wallace and Gromit' and you might see what I mean. If you *do* catch him in a talking mood, Maxwell will joke about and chat about anything and everything; chuckling at pretty much whatever's being talked about. Frequently bounding around and delighting in his own abilities to confound others. Often not lasting long; these bouts of sudden cheeriness seem to more closely reflect his character from before. After the 'Brawl' events -which he has never gone into any depth with- he has become more regularly vocal. One thing Maxwell seems intent on is mastering a technique, 'Aura Storm'. Though he hasn't discussed it with any of the other members; his posts show that he deems it an incredibly powerful ability. Thus far however, he doubts he has the power to perform it; or how it is actually used. He looks into history and texts relating to Aura; hoping to find a clue during some of his days off. He has apparently discovered a distateful, though effective way of releasing the attack; through the siphoning of excess life energy and aura from a recently dead or dying intelligent being, and releasing it in addition to his natural pool of aura. He admits that he finds it facinating, but not the most pleasant way to fight. He is unable to hold on to the extra energy for prolonged periods of time, and has around 5-10 minutes to vent it or risk it bursting out uncontrolled. Although loyal; Maxwell doesn't seem to retain or follow the 'inbuilt sense of justice' that Lucario supposedly have. As Maxwell once said: "Truth be told I'm not actually that good at being a Lucario." Although certainly not malevolent Maxwell is dubious about justice and the like purely as concepts. Seeing them more as a measurable list of rules and restrictions. Joining a criminal organization and applying for the assassination branch are good examples of his deviancy from the norm. Quite the atheist, in other words. (This is not to say he does not believe in Arceus, nor not respecting him. He simply thinks that there's no point in getting on your knees and telling Arceus he's great.) Thinking of him as Neutral Lawful could be appropriate. Backstory Born in the wild; Maxwell started life as an ordinary Riolu. Striking out from a young age though; he survived and did well in his life for a long time. Until one day, a wandering trainer blundered into his cave to get out of a hailstorm. Though finding the human strange and not understanding the language; the two established a rapport with mime and scratched pictures. When the storm died down and the trainer prepared to leave; he asked the Riolu if he'd care to join him. Surprising them both he agreed. Given his nickname by his new trainer, Maxwell progressed in his martial fighting and Aura; although not at an unusual rate. Evolving into a Lucario during this time; he apparently had quite a few adventures. Meeting a Legendary (this in the old days when they actually hid), defeating several gym leaders... Until one day; something happened that changed Maxwell forever. So far the exact cause of this event is unknown, even to Maxwell. And it's unclear if there where witnesses. All is known is a little over ten years ago; Maxwell's pokéball was trapped underground. For ten years he existed in a limbo; unable to effect or communicate usefully with the world around him. In this state however; he worked to continue his aura abilities, having little else to do. It is because of his work to increase his detection range that he was able to stay sane. As he said in his intro: "They gave me perspective, emotional perspective. If it was but my own soul, my own voice, my own thoughts, my own words, my own aura bouncing around this place; I'd be far gone thinking this, or discussing it... It's a lifeline." This was also used to enable him to learn the comings and goings of the city above him. Although he has found in recent times that many of the more interesting people were hidden from his sight. In the end, it was a fight between Honchkrow and a large mech that blasted a crater in the city's foundations that was deep enough that his pokéball could be found. Kasy stumbling across it one day before the repair teams were able to start work filling the crater. On being released; Maxwell destroyed his Pokéball, unwilling to be confined by it. Swearing he would help the trainer should she need it. This oath has yet to be fulfilled, and Maxwell still feels honor-bound to help her. As part of this, he joined Team Rocket; as this would hopefully help the organization and indirectly help. Once a member of SpecOps, Maxwell was one of the more junior members to the division before his turning: at the lack of interest in Rocket values and interest in Luci's aim. Other reasons were his worry at a Lucario with admitted large potential going beserk with Luci's mind -and the 'calming' influence being a Lampent belonging to Mage were worrying. After his defection and before Luci's group became less 'terrorists' and more 'freedom fighters', Maxwell was abducted from the reality events normally occupy by Master Hand and Crazy Hand for the events of Brawl. There he became the more vocal and easy-going Lucario now, in addition to learning an external source of mental energy -Smash Ball or dying aura- could be used to augment his own abilities, albeit temporarily. He has left civilisation in general and is thought to be somewhere in Sinnoh currently, on walkabout and training/meditating. Rocket records show any attempt to establish communication has been a failure, as he has inevitably moved on by the time even a SpecOps group reaches the last known location. Abilities A powerful Aura combatant; Maxwell is capable of performing any of the moves a Lucario can normally perform as well as 'Nasty Plot', a Riolu-learnt move. From this it's apparent he must have been a Riolu for much longer than most, as Nasty Plot is a move learnt at level 47. This would also imply he's been to a move tutor to gain moves like 'Metal Noise' and 'Bone Rush' which he has used thus far. Alternatively, he could have learned the moves in his training while in his Pokéball. Maxwell's aura abilities are much stronger than most, proven when he nearly destroyed Celadon Gym in his initiation to SpecOps. Not by any means unstoppable, but Maxwell is one of the most powerful fighters around for power and technique in his abilities. -Note, this is as a single fighter. Against a team of pokemon, Maxwell is one person. Do not think he can take down a skilled trainer. Though he'll take down the first two in all due likelyhood. Not a true 'ability' is his bone structure, shared with other Lucario is an incredibly high mineral content in their bones. This effectively gives them metal bones; incredibly tough to shatter and making concussive attacks less potent. This isn't immediately obvious, though the chest and hand 'spikes' are in fact a kind of bone spur, attached to the rest of his skeleton. What is unique to Maxwell thus far is aura sensing and manipulation capabilities; able to track the movements of anyone inside Celadon city and beyond. And in the case of unprotected normal minds; he is able to communicate telepathically from far away. However, knowledge about the individual to be tracked is required; as well as an opportunity to settle into a trance of sorts. Thus; while Maxwell can track anyone in the city, and see the surface thoughts of many, he doesn't necessarily know what's going on. He claims it is not unlike the background noise of a restaurant; the voices are there and you can learn if you listen, but the odds it's important are slim. If he gets in close to a normal mind; Maxwell is now capable of overwhelming most of his opponents' 5 senses, ranging from mind-splitting pain to falling. This is in effect a continuation of telepathy; instead of transmitting just noise he transmits smells, feelings, sights and tastes. However, this requires both time and effort on Maxwell's part, more so than a battle situation requires. It's more brute-force than a true psychic assault on the mind, but is apparently quite effective. Alex, Kenpachi and Tobi all possess heavy resistance to his mind-altering abilities; Maxwell only able to locate them, and needing to get close just to talk. They appear to be immune to any assault on their mind via aura. Tobi as he is technically 'soulless' and as Aura is comprised of both mind and soul; apparently seen as "erratic" to Maxwell. Alex and Kenpachi comprised of pure spirit; Maxwell can't quite get a lock onto their auras. In theory, given time he could acclimatize. Though it's unapparent if that would take days or years. Vio has yet to be encountered, but considering Aura's inability to effect ghost-types; it's extremely unlikely that Maxwell will be able to interact normally with the trainer. Aura Suppression is a little-known but apparently surprisingly easy trick to learn that Maxwell has rediscovered, by suppressing aura, his fighting spirit, he can appear to be less and less important. The same vital spirit that allows one to know who's watching you from behind, also is a form of.. group consciousness everyone draws upon. While "suppressed", none but the dead and ghosts can see him normally. Everyone else mentally unable to think about him. It does however mean that none of his moves are available.. also, if you KNOW he's there somewhere nearby, and have a strong will.. it's possible to override the mental block and See the world as it really is. Due to some rather extensive training in the Smash universe and further travels to sites of significance, talking to other aura users and the refinement of his own highly sensitive aura capabilities; Maxwell has developed a number of techniques to utilise his strength and mind more effectively. For now; they are as yet unseen, but they revolve around his.. well, true nature I suppose. It's a rather innate force, aura. Others could learn them, and he could learn other people's core aura techniques.. but not as well as his own. The first is known as Aura Lance, a powerful weapon of Aura that interacts with the physical world as if it was a nigh-industrucible solid growing from the wielder's forearm. Ending in an atomically-sharp point, it's used in short to medium ranges with devestating effectiveness. It's true power is in it's projectile effect, 'launching' from the forearm to become a veritable missile. Significantly more powerful than an Aura Sphere, it however lacks the 'perfect aim' of the tracking ball. If Aura Storm is the most devestating attack to an auramaster, Aura Knight could well be the most powerful form available. Think of it as the Special Attack/Speed alternative to Templar's "Unstoppable Aura". Although not on it's level. He could likely force it's use however: Borrowing continously from the aura of the planet, Maxwell saturates himself in it. Even adopting a.. well, an 'aura' of aura in the form of a blazing white flame around him visable to the naked eye. In a sense, the opposite to his "Aura Suppression" 'invisibility'. A turn is taken to charge the form, but once it's in place it will last for a total of six turns. Afterwards however; the planet requires the Aura back, and he's in debt. For 12 turns after the form, no aura abilities are used and his physical condition drops to roughly half for the first 6 of those turns. His special abilities are also halved, but for all 12. During the form, Sp.Atk and Speed are increased to amazing levels, and his aura sensing abilities allow for spacial awareness and telepathy.. if he could use both Storm and Knight simulataniously .. we'd be looking for a Legendary's spleen among the wreckage. As it happens, the huge drain the planet inflicts on Maxwell leaves him a quivering ball of fluff. Often vomiting at the shock and unable to move. Outside of move-time (which I'm counting as in-battle, and he's forcing his body to recuperate), the full recuperation time is an hour. Thus, he's mobile in a half-hour after using the Knight form. There is also the matter of his 'soundwave sphere', a small glowing ball of aura that pulses to generate sound and by extension, music. More detailed sounds require greater concentration, but Maxwell is able to play simple songs due to training. The act itself is a good mental and aura manipulation practice, and thus he has picked up the habit of making one when nothing better to do presents itself. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:SpecOps